Mauvaise idée, bonnes raisons
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. 1981. Marlene vient d'être tuée et Remus s'inquiète pour Sirius, qui la connaissait bien. Des discussions primordiales ont lieu tardivement, des actions irréfléchies prennent place, des décisions cruciales sont prises hâtivement. Derrière chaque mauvaise idée se cachent d'excellentes raisons, tout le monde le sait.


Trois coups déterminés furent une fois de plus frappés à la porte.

"Sirius !" s'époumonait le jeune homme sans obtenir de réponse.

Il continua de tambouriner des deux poings sur la porte avec énergie. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que ce manège durait.

"Patmol, je sais que tu es là."

Rien. Le silence.

"S'il-te-plaît, ouvre." insista la voix.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Sirius se décida à ouvrir pour éviter les plaintes des voisins.

La porte s'entrebâilla avec un grincement et Remus estima que c'était une invitation à entrer. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'une baguette avait été pointée en direction de son cœur.

"Ma date de naissance, ta couleur préférée et le second prénom de Lily." exigea le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

" 3 novembre. Le vert. Joy. Je peux entrer ?" demanda Remus, acerbe.

Ils n'avaient jamais pris de précautions aussi drastiques auparavant, et le loup-garou ressentait le manque de confiance.

"James n'est pas ici ?" questionna-t-il, surpris de trouver son ami seul alors qu'il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie.

"Il garde Harry. Lily et Nancy aident les Londubat avec les protections pour leur nouvelle maison." expliqua Sirius d'une voix morne.

"Sirius, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile..." commença Remus.

"Alors ne dis rien." le coupa l'Animagus sans cérémonie.

Ses grands yeux gris irradiant de douleur étaient secs mais il était évident qu'il avait pleuré dans les dernières heures, et pas qu'un peu.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Remus d'une voix lasse où pointait l'inquiétude.

"Ce que tu as toujours fait Remus, être là." répliqua Sirius, les lèvres pincées.

Le loup-garou n'aurait su dire si c'était un reproche ou une tentative de remerciement.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux parler d'elle ?" demanda-t-il quand le silence se fut installé.

"Marlene. Tu peux dire son nom." murmura Sirius, en fermant les yeux.

Sous ses paupières se dessina le visage fin de Marlene, ses tresses africaines, ses yeux noirs qui souriaient.

"Je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de paradis que Nancy et Frank aiment tant... mais j'espère qu'elle a retrouvé Dorcas." dit-il sans rouvrir les yeux, le visage d'une autre femme, plus rond, avec des yeux en amande et encadré de courts cheveux verts, s'imprimant à son tour sur sa rétine.

"Elles étaient en couple ?" interrogea Remus, incrédule.

"Ton innocence t'honore, Lunar." sourit Sirius, l'image de ses deux amies flottant dans l'air.

Avant que son visage ne se referme. Il avait accueilli Marlene chez lui pendant quelques semaines après le décès de Dorcas. L'expérience avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

"Je supposais que... J'avais vu Dorcas tellement de fois avec des garçons que je trouvais raisonnable de penser qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par les filles." développa le loup-garou.

"Parfois il suffit d'une personne." dit Sirius si bas que Remus ne l'entendit pas en passant une main dans ses cheveux, réflexe qu'il avait emprunté à James.

"Cela ne veut rien dire." dit-il plus haut. "Marls et elle étaient le couple le plus uni que j'ai connu, et je vois Lily et James au moins deux fois par semaine."

Ensemble, les deux filles rayonnaient. C'était à se demander si elles n'avaient pas du sang de fée dans les veines. Ils ne les avaient jamais entendues élever la voix l'une contre l'autre, et il savait combien c'était difficile en cette époque de tensions.

"Oui, mais..." insista Remus, ne voulant apparemment pas en démordre.

Les mots qui s'échappèrent ensuite des lèvres de Sirius, qui perdait patience, étaient plus involontaires qu'il ne le laissa paraître par la suite.

"J'ai beau être sorti avec la moitié des filles de notre année et de l'année supérieure ou inférieure à Poudlard, je ne t'en trouve pas moins séduisant, Remus. L'attirance n'a pas de règles." l'interrompit-il.

Remus lui aurait bien demandé s'il était saoul, mais il était de notoriété publique que l'Animagus buvait peu. L'alcoolisme d'Orion Black était tristement célèbre.

Le loup-garou était resté bouche-bée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que son intérêt plus que platonique pour Sirius soit réciproque.

L'ancien Batteur avait alors croisé le regard du loup-garou et sans autre forme de procès, il l'avait embrassé.

Le lendemain, quand Sirius s'était réveillé, Remus, rhabillé, regardait dehors, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il avait toujours était un lève-tôt, contrairement à ses amis. L'Animagus se demanda depuis combien de temps il se tenait ainsi.

"Toujours là ?" l'interpela-t-il.

Le loup-garou se retourna et lui adressa un sourire presque timide sans mot dire.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu assumerais une fois le jour levé." observa l'homme qui venait de se réveillait en commençant à remettre ses vêtements de la veille.

Remus soupira. Il avait débattu un moment avec lui-même avant de rester jusqu'à ce que l'Animagus ouvre les yeux.

"Merci pour le vote de confiance."

Sirius haussa les épaules en enfilant son jeans.

"Pas ma faute si t'es un mec de nature fuyante et que tu regrettes souvent les choses après qu'on les a faites." déclara-t-il en bâillant, pas encore bien réveillé.

Remus sentit la colère monter en lui et s'efforça de rester calme.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, Sirius mais tu ne le trouveras pas. Je suis venu ici et je suis resté de mon plein gré. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire à cause de ta famille mais parfois les intentions des gens sont aussi simples qu'elles semblent l'être." dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait tranquille mais avait quelque chose de venimeux.

"Ne les mêle pas à ça" grommela Sirius en passant un t-shirt.

"Alors règle tes problèmes de confiance."

La voix de Remus claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

"Un peu de paranoïa ne peut pas faire de mal ces temps-ci." objecta durement l'Animagus.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïence avant de se mettre à rire. Ils étaient ridicules. Cette guerre était ridicule. Les tensions qui se créaient entre eux l'étaient aussi.

"Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça." finit par dire Remus, s'étant de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre.

"Et lorsque cela arrivera éventuellement, je me lamenterai sur la qualité de mes interactions sociales parce que je n'ai pas suivi les conseils de mon bon ami Remus." ajouta Sirius malicieusement en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Remus saisit une de ses mains à l'aveuglette et y traça plusieurs cercles concentriques en silence.

"Hum. Je ferais mieux de filer." dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il travaillait comme agent de ménage dans un conservatoire moldu et ferait bien d'être à l'heure, garder un travail était toujours difficile pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius mais celui-ci le retint par le bras gentiment.

"Promets-moi d'y réfléchir." requit-il.

Remus le regarda avec effarement.

"Pardon ?"

"Nous deux. Les gens autour de nous construisent tous quelque chose et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. James et Lily ont une famille, Marlène et Dorcas formaient un couple... Alors pourquoi pas nous ?"

Ils étaient si seuls, tellement perdus au milieu de cette guerre. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés serait... Remus n'avait pas les mots.

Mais il y avait cette histoire de traître. Ils doutaient l'un de l'autre. Et que diraient les autres ? James ? Peter ? Frank et Alice ?

Remus n'avait pas tellement d'amis. La possibilité qu'ils puissent s'éloigner de lui parce qu'il était avec un homme lui déplaisait fortement.

"Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, Patmol." dit-il doucement, mais son cœur battait déjà plus vite à cette pensée.

"C'est rarement ce qui nous arrête." rétorqua Sirius, les bras croisés.

"Alors c'est d'accord. Je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque, je suis certain qu'on va le regretter et que ça va mal finir mais..."

Sirius l'empêcha de continuer en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour être raisonnable." déclara-t-il avec solennité.

Leurs rires retentirent dans la pièce des longtemps après qu'il l'ait quittée.


End file.
